Camellia
by Lodonia
Summary: We are happy...right? Why you made me feel this way? It is unbearable...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu owned by DMM and Nitroplus.

AN : This is AU in which differ from Tourabu usual universe. In this universe, they are one clan that broken into many branches. Also, some of toudan will be born as girl so bear with it.

* * *

In Korea the camellias flowers is a symbol of faithfulness and longevity.

* * *

The first time they meet, she remembers that day, still vivid in her memory. It was her sixth birthday so Mama dressed her with cutest dress of light blue with white ribbon and gold frilly lace and then, they went to a traditional house she never visited before.

The house was big, spacious with wooden floor that sometimes creaked a bit when she stepped on it. She also can see inner garden—a garden inside house that marvel her eyes. But Mama didn't pause to let her see more of the house.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Mama asked.

She nodded; because she is a good girl and even if Mama always distanced herself from her, she wants Mama to praise her. Papa only looks at her with sad smile before turned his back to her.

"I will wait at living room." Papa said.

Before Mama took her hand, Papa knelt down in front of her and kissed her—his daughter—on forehead and hug her for a moment. After Papa released her, Mama took her hand and they follow a brown haired man with light green kimono.

"Change her into kimono we prepared." the man said.

"Why?" the little girl asked. "I like this dress." she added quickly.

"You can keep the dress. But change it for now so it won't get dirty. You are a good girl, right?" the man asked gently.

She nodded.

So Mama helped her change as soon the man said he will wait outside. Her change, a red upper kimono and black hakama. Then, the man come back, leading Mama and her towards one room that quite far. And then, they stopped in front of the sliding door.

"Your bride is here." The man said.

The door slide open and Mama's face become blank. The girl stared at the man who got book on his lap. A pretty man with blue eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye. He wore a white yukata and seems kind. But she shuddered and she squeezed Mama's hand, cling to Mama while releasing a small breath she hold. He is scary.

"Your work is done. You may go now. The money will be transferred today." the blue eyed man said.

The little girl blinked in confusion as Mama released her hand, turned her back and walked away from her.

"Ma...mama?" the little girl quickly try to chase Mama.

But the green kimono man caught her before she can get her mama.

"Mama! Mama! Mamaaa!" the little girl keep calling her mama.

'Don't go! Come back!' she thought.

But Mama ignored her.

"MAMAAAAA!" she practically screamed now.

Desperate for mama, the black haired girl start to cry while keep screaming for mama to come back.

'Come back and help me!'

As Mama finally out of her sight, the black haired girl was taken and the green kimono man just left her inside the room with blue eyed man. The green kimono man left, he closed the door. She still cries while the blue eyed man just watching her like a hawk. The blue eyed man finally moved. He placed his hand on her head, gently ruffled her hair. She gasped and slapped his hand.

She hate this man.

She hate this man for making Mama left.

She glared at him. For a moment, he looks hurt but then, his blue eyes filled with anger and frustration. He stand up and walked towards her while she slowly took steps back. He smiled.

"Are you afraid of me?" his voice is sweet.

To be honest, she is. But she doesn't want to back down. Just because he is big and tall, doesn't mean she want to accept defeat. She keep glaring as hard as she can but she can't maintain angry face too long. It hurt her face muscle. He changed his tactic. He slammed the wall near her and she reacted like an ordinary child.

She closed her eyes in fear.

"Mama! Papa! Save meeee!" she screamed.

"Your mama and papa will not save you." he replied.

She saw an opening and she make a dash towards the door. She tried to slide it open but the door not budging. She quickly slam the door, try to bang it open but oddly, the door not budging at all.

"PAPAAAAA! MAMAAA!" she screamed again while banging the door as loud as she can.

He sighed and grabbed her easily and gently dropped her to the floor. But before she can try to crawl away, he pin her down by holding her hakama. She tried her best to struggle but she already crossing his patience limit. He grabbed her and dropped her again. But he didn't drop her gently this time. As she reflexively use her arms to protect herself from falling, it freeze her arms that she thought it was broken.

So she cried.

But he didn't console her.

He undid her hakama, like he is searching something.

He found the birthmark, at the left side of her hip, at the back, near her buttocks, a reddish mark that appears like a flower inside a circle. Gently tracing it, he noticed that she stopped struggling and opt to just crying. He tied her hakama back in a simple knot and gently lift her up, carrying her somewhere. He opened the door to brown haired man's room.

"Fix her. Looks like she broke her arm, Ishikiri."

"Don't be too hard on her. She is just six, Yasusada." Ishikiri scolded as he gestured towards the seat cushion.

Yasusada didn't said anything as Ishikiri 'fix' her arm. Ishikiri gently rub some oil? Alcohol? She didn't recognize it but it smells kind of herbal-like and like mint, refreshing. Then, Ishikiri fix her arms. In a way, she let out a voiceless scream.

"Kiyomi, next time Yasusada told you something, just obey him. You are lucky that it just a small injury." Ishikiri adviced.

"Lucky?! She might hurt herself!" Yasusada scowled.

* * *

The girl still sobbed when Yasusada carry her back to their room. When Yasusada set her down, she quietly stick to the corncer of the room, curled up into a ball as her last silent protest. Yasusada doesn't mind. He just back to read the book. Not long, the girl fall asleep due to exhaustion.

Yasusada put down the book. He gently carries her to the futon and use the blanket to protect her from cold. He gently kissed her forehead.

She wakes up that evening and noticed that someone draped the blanket. Yasusada is nowhere to be seen so the girl stand up and try to open the sliding door.

'It's open?' she thought.

Kiyomi not really remember the way but she managed to find the way back to her home. She is sneaking around the bushes when she stopped. She can hear her parents are talking.

"Is this really a good thing to do?" Papa asked.

"If you keep her, we can't afford education for her." Mama said.

"After all, she is just a burden for us."

Kiyomi shivered.

Is that how Mama see her?

Kiyomi sneaked out and she stepped out of the house. Someone walked in front of her. She looked up. Yasusada stood there with an umbrella.

"Let's go home." Yasusada said.

Kiyomi shook her head. She looked down.

"I...I have no 'home'..." she said with glistening eyes.

Her voice sounds like a lost child.

Well, she IS a lost child.

But what Yasusada paid attention to is the look on her face. She look desperate, sad, frustrated and pained to be a face of a six years old. Yasusada's face softened. The rain start to drizzle and she doesn't want to budge nor moving. As the rain become stronger, it hide her tears and drenched her from head to toe.

Yasusada does what he can.

He stepped closer to her, shielding her from rain and hug her, giving her any affection he can even when he know that she might reject him.

But she didn't.

Instead, she clings to him, savoring any shred of affection she will get.

"If you don't have a 'home', I will provide one for you." he said.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"If you want a 'home', I will make one for you. If you want a 'family', I will be your family. If you want love, I can give you. So, marry me." he said.

She didn't give any answer but she hugged him.

"...Hold the umbrella. I will carry you back." he said.

She do as he told and he carry her back in a princess-carry.

"I will wait for answer." he said as he carry her back.

* * *

The rain keeps pouring even after Kiyomi bathed by maids and dressed in pinkish red yukata. The maids lead her back to Yasusada's room and left. Kiyomi curled up into a ball and sticking to the corner of the room again. Her stomach growled but she doesn't want to eat.

Yasusada entered the room. He noticed that she still there, afraid of him and sticking to the wall as support. He sit beside her, genly ruffled her hair then, stroke her head in affectionate manner. Her stomach growled again. The affectionate strokes stopped. Yasusada stand up and opened the door, called a maid and said something before he closed the door. Yasusada flashed a smile to Kiyomi.

"Dinner will be here soon." he said.

Not too long, the maid knocked the door. Yasusada opened the door and took the food tray from her. After he set it down in front of her, he finally said,

"Eat."

She glared at him and proceeds to ignore him. He sighed.

'So it's back to her passive-aggresive approach again. Well then...'

"You are so helpless and worthless without me." he said as he scooted closer.

He took the soup bowl and spoon, lifting it and he blowed it to cool the soup down-he doesn't want to burn her. He turned to her.

"Say 'aah'!" he said.

She stared at him with confusion.

"Open your mouth! Make the way for the train!" he coaxed.

She gained her composure and stay still, not opening her mouth. He waited for a moment before sighed.

"I am not a patient man." he warned.

She still stubbornly refuses his advance.

"I know you are sad, frustrated and pained from all of this. But I feel same. I am frustrated." _in everything and sexually_ , he wanted to add but he stopped himself from saying it.

"The only reason I didn't want to force you is because I like your face." Yasusada continued.

"You are such a pretty little girl." he praised with smile.

She stared at him with confusion and whirling emotions. One time he being all kind, one time he went to all anger. Kiyomi didn't want to get involved with all of this. She just wanted to go home with her parents and sleep and maybe, forget it all because this is too much real to be true.

"You are such a pretty little thing that can survive basically because I like your face." he said coldly.

"So, do you know what will happen if I destroy your pretty face, hm?"

He didn't wait for her reply.

"If I destroy your pretty face," he paused, purposely make her wonder in fear.

"Nobody will love you. No matter what kind of good things you do, nobody will love you. Except me." he said with that sweetly sick smile.

"Even if you got good grades, even if you are being kind, nobody will love you if your pretty face destroyed." she trembled in fear.

"We don't want that, right?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth not because she understand his concept but because she can feel the underlying, hidden dark intent under that smile and praises. So she obeyed, understand that if she not being obedient, he will hurt her and maybe, everyone around her and make everyone stop loving her.

"Now, eat." he said with cheerful smile.

So she obeyed.

* * *

AN : Sorry if this got too many mistakes. English is not my first language. Dark!Yasusada is one of my kind of thing for Anmitsu couple. If you can't stomach his treatment to little Kiyomi, feel free to drop this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Born with silver spoon, they said.

Being leader of Sanjo is not that good. From outsider, it looks good.

Born with beautiful face, rich, your parents love you, blessed with caring big brother, Mikazuki truly got everything since birth.

The only thing he wanted to complain is his body.

Mikazuki Munechika of Sanjo is a girl in this lifetime.

* * *

It was one of the big gatherings of the clans. All of them should be present in main house. When Mika walked on one of the hallway, she saw a black haired little girl who looks no older than eight, screaming while crying out loud. Mika noticed that the girl's arms bruised. The black haired girl stumbled but keeps running until Mika and the girl crashed into each other.

"Sorry…" the black haired girl mumbled.

Mika noticed that there are bruises on the black haired girl's face. That, and the girl tried her best to cover her face.

"I am Sanjo's leader. Uncover your face." Mika didn't want to be a jerk but she need to examine those bruises.

The black haired girl sniffed and slowly, slowly lowered her hands. Mika hold her breath.

'Kashuu?' Mika thought.

But Kashuu Mika know is one of the strongest in the clan, not a weak little girl. Not to mention, Kashuu's face is ruined with bruises. So when Yasusada stepped in, Mikazuki glared at him.

"If it isn't Sanjo." Yasu calmly said.

Kashuu already hide behind Mikazuki, try to make herself smaller. If not for the seriousness of this situation, Mika will smile and gently petted Kashuu's head for being adorable.

"What happened to…" Mika paused.

'Kashuu is a girl like me.' she reminded herself.

"…her?" Mika demanded.

"It's none of your concern." Yasu replied.

"I am ordering you as Sanjo's leader!" Mika raised her voice.

Yasu's face scrunched into silent anger.

"I just punished her for being…disobedient."

Mika silently ponder of the hidden meaning of his reply.

"Kiyomi darling, come back to me and I will think none of what you did." Yasusada said sweetly.

Kiyomi meekly peered behind Mika. Her red eyes now puffy and she is no longer try to scream from hoarse voice. But what in her eyes, those are fears. Mika sighed.

'Dysfunctional!' she thought.

"If you hurt her again, I can easily take her away from you, Yamato-no-kami Yasusada!" Mika warned.

Unexpectedly, it's Kiyo who cried out. She quickly run back to Yasusada and hugs him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"You can't do that! That just same as you try to kill us both!" Yasu said as he quickly hug Kiyo in his protective manner while Kiyo snuggling to him.

Mika frowned.

Alright, this relationship, their relationship is unhealthy, sick and disgusting for Mika. In the end, no matter what, Kashuu always choose Yasusada. Another person walked towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Ishikirimaru asked.

Mika puffed her cheeks while Kiyo is being carried by Yasu. The red eyed girl hid her face to Yasu's shoulder.

"Nothing. I just chased my fiancée and she crashed to Sanjo's leader." Yasu replied.

Kiyo, in response, just nodded. Mika frowned but she decided to play along for Kiyo's sake.

"Yes. I was just surprised, that's all."


	3. Chapter 3

Her name is Kiyomi.

Ikeda Kiyomi.

Long black hair, always tied in a neat low ponytail.

Red eyes that looks unusual for Japanese.

She told one classmates who asked her before that her red eyes is natural.

Usually reading a book with reading glasses, she always order plain udon with some vegetables she wanted that day or bread with red bean paste as filling.

"Let's go home together!" the kids running back home with their friends.

But she didn't.

Kiyomi never speak to other kids.

She always sit alone and daydreaming.

She always refuses the offer of her classmates to walk home together.

The kids talked behind her back.

"She is cold!"

"She is putting those airs like ice queen!"

"You know? Satoshi-kun likes her but she turned him down!"

"She also rejected Yuuya-kun!"

"How about we teach her a lesson?"

Kiyomi just walked into toilet when water is being poured down to her from one of the stall.

She changed her PE uniform when she noticed that someone put a pin on her shirt.

Kiyomi didn't object when she need to do her group work alone.

She read the letter that told her to meet at backyard.

Kiyomi didn't fight back when her long hair was cut.

She just cried because Yasusada lied about his promise.

When she walked back to her house, Yasusada welcomed her back at genkan. His blue eyes widened when he sees her long hair now gone and replacing it, awfully short hair that cut in a messy way. She looks at him with her red eyes—red and puffy from crying. His hands quickly fisted. Yasusada is ready to fill those complain papers and the one to withdraw her from school.

Otegine quickly entered the scene before this couple start to argue again. Otegine afraid that Yasusada's anger will pour to the poor girl and hurting her more than this.

"You lied." she said with shaky voice.

"About?" his voice filled with authorities.

He wanted to scream and rip out anyone who hurt her.

"You said you will protect me." she weakly answered, fiddling with her uniform's hem.

"I will." he replied.

"Tomorrow." he said, "I will fill that complain paper and withdraw you from school."

She stared at him for a moment.

"But…I want to…study…the teachers are nice…I want to know how to do plus and minus…" she nervously twirling her uniform.

Yasusada crouched down to her eye level. Gently, he caressed her cheeks.

"Go to school tomorrow. I will take care of those meanies." Yasusada said.

Kiyo nodded obediently.

"I will call Jirou to take care of your hair. They really tried to mess you up, huh?" Yasusada gently caressed her head, showering her with affection.

She unconsciously relaxed as he stroked her head. Only at some occasion that he will never hit her or punish her so she always loves it when he showers her with affection. Children are fast learner. Kiyomi know that Yasusada love it when she is also affectionate and love him back by giving back any sign of positive gesture. So Kiyomi spread her arms open towards Yasusada.

"Hug me." she said with her childish, round face.

Without word, Yasusada stand up and hugged her before asking servant to get towel for Kiyomi. Otegine sighed; relaxed that he knows Kiyomi will be a good girl for now. He left with some mere excuse.

Kiyomi is sitting still as Jirou tidying her short hair. He cut it with razor carefully. The sounds of razor cutting can be heard.

"…I won't ask of what happened. But this is plainly awful!" Jirou commented.

"I know." Yasusada said as he eyed Jirou and Kiyomi.

"I hate those girls." Kiyomi said quietly.

"I wish they also feel what I felt."

Jirou finished his work. He managed to redo her bangs and give a clean cut that shape her face. Yasusada nodded.

"She looks better." Yasusada quietly commented.

"Am I?" Kiyomi asked.

Yasusada handed a hand mirror to her.

"You look pretty!" he complimented.

She blushed. Yasusada smiled gently.

"My prettiest," he quickly added.

"Now, now, Kiyomi, do you want to show me around here? It's been a while since last time I was here!" Jirou requested.

Kiyomi nodded and quickly lead Jirou out of the room without waiting for Yasusada's permission. Yasusada smiled and waved. He has something to do, after all.

That evening, Kiyomi is sitting at the corner of Yasusada's room. His attention now back to the book he read. She usually stays still like a doll without care of what he read. But she hates his silence most—because it almost like he dislike her. She also knows that he like it when she shows her interest to what he likes.

"What are you reading?" she crawled towards his lap.

Yasusada gently put down his book and let her sit comfortably on his lap before set the book in her line of vision.

"Poe's collection."

"What it is about?"

"Hmm, it is too hard for you to understand. Most of the stories are short story and mostly about dead woman."

"Did you miss your dead beloved?" Kiyomi asked.

"…Yes. But he is here, you are here." Yasusada replied.

"I am not him." she mumbled.

"You are not him. You are Kiyomi, my current precious one." Yasusada nodded.

"Will you read it out loud for me?"

"It's in English." Yasusada commented before he starts to read it out loud for her.

In the end, she fall asleep and he stopped reading before moving her to futon.

Kiyomi stared at the wooden ceiling. Morning is here and she is pretty sure that Yasusada will barge into her room to wake her up. The door opened and she is quite surprised to see that it is not Yasusada who greet her morning with a cheery voice. Instead, she is greeted by Kanesada.

"Good morning, Kiyomi." Kanesada greeted with her charismatic smile.

"Izumi-nee…?" Kiyomi asked with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"…Yasusada got some business to take care of. He will welcome you in the afternoon." Izumi explained.

"Oh."

It's not a new story. Yasusada sometimes got things to take care and left the morning greeting in a handwritten letter or someone to replace him.

"…um. Good morning, Izumi-nee." Kiyomi greeted.

"Since I need to drive Hori to school, I offered to drive you as well. Yasusada gave his permission so don't worry." Izumi gently ruffled her head.

Kiyomi nodded. She moved out of the futon as Izumi stand up and tell her that she is waiting in living room. She begins to fold the futon, tucked it to one corner and left the room for morning routine.

Hori is one year younger than her. Unlike her, Hori know his past life, his history and his feelings for Izumi. Kiyomi sighed. What she wanted is just a normal life. But she can't have it. As soon she reaches the door to classroom, the girls who bullied her yesterday come back. They pretend to ignore her but they made her trip and laughed.

"How clumsy!" they giggled.

Without words, Kiyomi stand up and continue to make her way to her seat.

As the girls want to ridicule her, the bell ring and the teacher come right after. They have no chance to make her suffer.

Kiyomi absentmindedly stared at outside. The weather is nice, cloudy with sun and clear blue sky that lifted her spirit.

Kiyomi only wanted one thing.

But she knows it's impossible.

Lunch break is not a go home bell.

Kiyomi hated lunch break. It just reminds her of how she stuck with her bullies. Stuck with Yasusada is much nicer if she play along with what he want but those bullies, she doesn't know what to do. She chooses to eat in infirmary. At least, Aoe-san is there and he understand of why she always alone.

"Kiyomi, how is Sone-san?" Aoe-san asked.

"He is busy." Kiyomi answered between bites.

"I see. How are Yasusada and Izumi?"

"Yasusada is busy. Izumi drove me and Hori in the morning."

"I see. Izumi's day off is today."

"Um." Kiyomi nodded.

Aoe clan is one of five special clans. Sanjo is one thing and another is Miike. Two more still unknown for Kiyomi as she still deemed as 'no need to know adult's businesses' by Yasusada. Sanjo is the closest to Kiyomi's family second after Ikeda clan. Ultimately, their ancestor is one clan that got separated into many smaller clans.

The current largest one is Awataguchi but the highest five is strongest clan. That being said, the legend said that their ancestor is a god who cursed with immortality, they stay in human world for long time in order to wait for their comrades who died. Their comrades, their soul was bound to born in their family. That being said, that's what Yasusada said and claimed that Kiyomi's soul is his chosen one.

"Are you okay, Juzumaru-san?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yes, yes. I am okay." He opts to choose silence before he finally opened his mouth again.

"Do you think Ishikirimaru from Sanjo is a good man?"

"He is. Why do you ask?"

"I…I don't want to let Nikka to live with him. I know Ishikirimaru is currently living with Shin as Sanjo's eyes towards Yasusada but…one day he will back to Sanjo main house and I need to let go of Nikka…"

"Nikka?"

"…My niece. She is younger than you."

"That's nice. You love her." _unlike my parents_ left unsaid.

"No, I just feel lonely without her." Juzumaru said.

Their talk ended as the bell ring.

When Kiyomi walked home, she opened the door and in the genkan, Yasusada is waiting for her with smile.

"Welcome back, Kiyomi!" he said with his sugary sweet smile.

Kiyomi smiled bashfully. It is nice to see Yasusada without fire of anger in his eyes. He took her by arms and carries her towards his room. She leaned towards his warmth. The door to his room opened and he gently set her down.

"Today I took care of them."

"Who?" she asked.

"Those evil witches." he smirked.

She blinked. He looks like a boy who just successfully pulled a prank on someone and tells his partner about it.

"Evil witches?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." he said with happy smile.

"…give me a kiss," he said.

She blinked but nodded and closed her eyes, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"…Thank you, Kiyomi." Yasusada's smile becomes brighter.

The next day, Kiyomi saw those girls' hair now cut short. Those girls who dare to cut her hair now got short hair. Kiyomi only stare at them wordlessly but her feelings told her that something happened. Whispers and murmurs of she is cursed or something being spread. Those girls also become more and more aggressive.

But Kiyomi doesn't care. What is important is that every time she come back home with new scars, Yasusada will treat her with so much care like she is a treasure. Kiyomi know that she hate being hurt but if Yasusada will treat her nicer and like a precious jewel, she will endure it.

"Are you okay, Kiyomi?" Yasusada asked one day.

It was summer holiday, golden week in which Kiyomi spend all her day being pampered in Yasusada's room. She explored every nook and corner and asked him to read her a book. After that, both of them are relaxing in the bath, escaping the heat of summer sun.

"Yasu, can I have a kiss?" she asked.

"What kiss? Here?" he pecked her lips.

"On cheek! Jeez…" she pouted but she like it.

"Hum…I will give you one of those adult kiss when you older. Not now." Yasusada murmured in small voice.

"Really? Will you treat me like this in future?" she asked.

"Of course. You are my future wife, remember?" he asked back.

She nodded.

To be honest, she is not even sure how to be a wife. If he means become like her mother, she shuddered. It was cold all of sudden.

"Your hair already grow quicker than I expected." he commented.

"Do you want it long?" she asked.

"I prefer you having long hair but I like it when your bangs short. It's kind of like…mullet style? But no matter what kind of hairstyle you have, I will like it."

"It sounds like a lie." Kiyomi commented quietly.

Yasusada didn't reply to her comment. No reaction is worse for her. But sometimes that means he is deep in thoughts.

"Let's go out from bath before our skin wrinkled."


	4. Chapter 4

It was her birthday.

Mika even came and give her a present. The girl with blue-yellowish irises smiling and hug her cousin. Kiyomi giggled as Mika gave her a kiss on cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kiyomi! I love you!" Mika claimed.

"Thank you, Mika! I love you too!" Kiyomi replied with cheerful smile.

"Mika, your love surely only as sisterly love, right?" Yasusada asked with sugary-fake smile.

"Of course! My love is for Ichigo! But I also love everyone in Sanjo and other clan!" Mika stated as she puffed her chest.

"Cool!" Kiyomi clapped her hands.

"Oooh! Kiyomi just so adorableee!" Mika squealed as she hugged the younger girl.

'This old grandpa…' Yasusada sighed.

"Can I open the present, Mika?"

"Yes! Open it now!" Mika encouraged.

"Books?"

"I heard you like Yasusada to read it out loud for you. So I think it will be a good present. You can listen to Yasusada's voice while studying foreign words too!" Mika said.

"…Thank you very much…! Mika…!" Kiyomi hugged her cousin.

"Now, now, it's your birthday! Don't cry! Now, let's eat the cake and blow the candles!" Mika said.

Kiyomi's party is not a big one. Izumi and Hori gave one gift. Nagasone also gave one and Mika is the one who make the small party. It only consist a small cake with candle on top of it. Kiyomi beamed.

"Make a wish! No telling anyone the wish or it will not work!" Mika said.

Kiyomi closed her eyes, trying to get her wish through and blow the candle.

"Yaaayy! This means you already eight! Congratulations!" Mika beamed.

Kumiko entering the room.

"Mika, we need to go." Kumiko said.

"Booo! Pooooey! No! Those old ladies can wait until they are having tomb-scent! I hate going there only to be smothered by old ladies! I want Ichigo smothering me better than them!" Mika protested but she makes no action to resist.

"See you next time, Mika!" Kiyomi waved.

"See you Kiyomiiii!" Mika half-yelled as Kumiko dragged her.

As soon Sanjo's leader now out of sight, Yasusada took the candle from the cake.

"Do you want to cut it? It's one of how they celebrate it." Yasusada offered.

"You told me that I am not supposed to come near something sharp."

"Smart girl. But this cake knife is from plastic so come here and try to cut it by yourself." he praised.

Kiyomi beamed as Yasusada handed her the plastic knife. He gently led her hand to cut the cake. She beamed when the cake being split and he helped her to slice it again into bite-sized pieces.

"Yasu! The first cake is for you!"

"Thank you, love." he kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

 _This is the love she wanted and craved, right?_

* * *

Kiyomi opened her red eyes. She yawned and remembers that she needs to go to school. As she grew older, she starts to notice that school become more and more oppressive, become an obligation from society. The door being knocked and Kiyomi stared at it until Yasusada opened the door. He smiled.

"Good morning, Kiyomi." he greeted.

"Good morning, Yasusada." she greeted back.

It's only polite to do so. After all, he will be her husband in future, so she must show her respect, at least. He gently stroked her head.

"I will wait in dining room. You only have class today. If you wanted to go out after school, don't forget to inform me first." He reminded her.

She nodded obediently. He left the room and she slowly folds her blanket and her futon before placed it to the sliding drawer on the wall.

* * *

After done with morning routine, she walked to dining room. Yasusada is there, drinking his orange juice while reading news. She took a glass of water and drinks it before approaching him and gently kisses his cheek.

"I wanted to go shopping with Mika." She informed.

"I see. Will Kumiko or Ishikiri drive you both?"

"Nope. We will ride bus there and walk." She replied as she moved to her seat.

"Is that so?"

She took the bread knife, dipping it into the jam bottle and spread the peanut butter jam to her toasts. The two are eating in silence, she ate two and decided to grab the third with different jam before she spread the blueberry jam to her toast and eat it. When she finished, she poured the orange juice and drink a glass before refill her glass with water and drink her second glass.

"You look hungrier than usual." he commented quietly.

"I can't help it. Yesterday's activities drained my energy." she replied.

"I know. Please take care of your body, okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I am going." She said.

"Be careful." He replied.

She stopped before she left the dining room. She turned back to him.

"Where's my morning kiss?" she asked.

Yasusada smiled. He stands up and approached her before kissing her cheek.

"If you hope for more, you might not go to school." he said mischievously.

"…Yeah." she nodded in agreement before turned to left for school.

* * *

School is a place for her to study. That's what she think of school. But as soon she reach school, those girls giggled and laughed at her. She doesn't want to be dragged around into some stupid arguments or gossips. Kiyomi already settled for her position as Mika's cousin and Mika, is the princess of this school. If the girls wanted to bully her, Mika will know and that person's reputation will go down.

Kiyomi didn't really think of her life as bad. Her childhood is bad but she is pretty sure that many other people didn't have luck to get out of their hellish life. Of course, everything is bad for them before they picked up by their new family. She remember when the new year came and for the first time, she meet every guardian brought their spouse-to-be as part of ceremony. She remember that Kumiko's little spouse who around her age.

The poor boy screamed during ritual and his body convulsing quite hard. The ritual must be cancelled for his mental health. There's also Mika, Hori and Nikka who easily pass the ritual and Kiyomi herself is not included in ritual because, the ritual is only for those chosen few. Yasu told her that only those who remember may pass the ritual. That also the reason of Kumiko refused to let his fiancé participate in ritual at first.

The elders of main house pushed Kumiko and pressured Naki to do it only to find it backfired, almost losing Naki's sanity. The poor boy traumatized so bad that Kumiko need to live separately from him. Not only them, even smaller clan not escaping the wary eyes of elders. Aoe need to get Nikka to live with Ishikirimaru as she reaches her birthday this year. Aiko was taken by Rai clan and the problem is that Head of Rai clan officially is Akashi but Hotaru who has her memory of previous life argued to claim Aiko's custody.

Elders still not deciding Rai's custody of Aiko and there's another problem of Kanesada's and Samonji as the two older Samonji refuse to let their youngest engaged to head of Kanesada's. Sayo herself just seven so it still matters of time if she really wanted to go through with engagement of not. Kiyomi blinked. Her life only matter and revolve around her new family.

Her clan, Ikeda clan is one of the young clan that only consist a few clan gather together. Her, Yasusada, Jirou, Mutsu, Masakuni and Otegine. Kiyomi sighed. She dusted a bit of her skirt and stopped when she sees a boy around her age turned to her from his seat—on her right side. The boy got an easy smile, wearing school uniform that somehow matches his black hair and green eyes.

"Heya! Nice to meet you!" he greeted her cheerily with small voice.

She nodded.

'What is this?' she thought.

'Why he wanted to talk to me? Wait, he is the transfer student this morning? Ugh! Why must I get involved with boys? Yasusada will scold me if I talk to boys.' her thoughts run here and there in chaos.

"What is your name?" he asked.

She awkwardly showed her notebook with her name on it.

"Ikeda-san! Can I borrow your book?" he asked.

She wordlessly looked at her book. Yeah, right, transfer students who still don't have the book yet. She nodded and he quickly moves his seats to get closer.

'He is too bold! He is bad for my heart! He is too much!' she mentally screaming inside but outside, she just stared at him awkwardly.

Her hands shivered. She never talk with male outside of her family that much with some exceptions like employee of the stores or any stranger who handed her some pamphlet or just trying to ask her for survey.

The bell rings and she quickly left the class before he can thank her for the book. She purposely left him so he can be swarmed by the classmates.

* * *

His name is Sato Okita, same age with her and somehow, sitting beside her. He got green eyes due to his mother while he got black hair from his father. He lived his whole life abroad before his family move to Japan. Luckily, their parents spoke with Japanese mixed with English so he can understand Japanese smoothly.

A week passed and every time Kiyomi went home, her face will turn sour. Yasusada who already know her problem sighed.

"Kiyomi, he is your classmate." he reminded.

"Can't I change class?" she asked.

"No." Yasusada said.

And that's final.

* * *

Lazy evening is the only time they both like. Kiyomi likes it better than when he yelled at her due to protectiveness while Yasusada like it because he can stop worrying when she is in his arms. Kiyomi snuggled to Yasusada's chest. She is fifteen and ready to become adult in this family. She gently traced his chest, using her fingers to write her name on his chest.

"I will be sixteen in a few days." she said.

"Yeah." he agreed as he playfully toyed with her hair.

'I can't wait!'

* * *

The whole clan always sends birthday gifts during sixteenth birthday. Kiyomi wonders if that because it is a kind of celebration to celebrate the adulthood in this family. Most of the gifts will be opened after the celebration ended so she is not that interested to open the gifts. Somehow, what excites her more is Yasusada's surprise.

Every year, during her birthday, he will give her one day leniency.

'I wonder if it same this year…' she stared at the blue sky outside.

The sixteenth birthday also come with blessing ritual and Kiyomi amazed by the glamorous preparation of food, beverages—mainly sake—and even she was being ushered by Mika to dressing room.

"No time to dilly-dallying! Go and let Jirou do your make up!" Mika commanded.

Kiyomi squealed in surprise before quickly obeyed Mika, running to dressing room where Jirou already waiting. He tied her hair to prevent hair from her face.

"Sit there! Now, close your eyes, Kiyomi-chan!" he demanded with smile.

She quickly sits on the chair and closes her eyes. She can feel that he applied base first. Jirou always take his time with base before start his magic. She can feel that his skilled hands already done with her lips.

'He always do the eye make-up last.' she noted.

"Since you got natural beauty, you don't need too much make-up. That's a relief." Jirou commented as he finished do the final touch. Kiyomi opened her eyes.

"Mm-hm! Good! Now, undress. You need to change to special dress. I will leave you to change but don't ruin the make-up, okay?" Jirou asked.

She nodded.

The door closed and she sighed before gasped. In front of her, a beautiful white dress prepared there. She took a note that attached to the table near there.

"My gosh…" she blushed.

'It's almost like…'

'Wedding? On my birthday no less?!' she blushed at the idea.

There's a knock on the door before it was opened. Mika smiled.

"Heya, birthday girl! Did you changed? Agh!" Mika quickly looking out to the hallway.

"Get honey ginger or lavender tea for us!" she commanded the nearest maid.

"Kiyomi! Are you okay?" Mika asked.

Kiyomi shuddered.

Suddenly, the feeling of excitement dropped to fear. She is trembling.

"I…I am not. I don't want to…to be an adult…" Kiyomi trying to stop her nervousness but it is not stopping.

"The fear kicked in, huh?" Mika sighed.

"This is NOT your wedding. It is just a wedding-like ritual; and technically, you can't get married without consent. This is not like magic wedding where you can get married by eating food or received gift like in the old days." Mika explained.

"I…I need to go…" Kiyomi stand up weakly.

"And go where?" Mika frowned.

Her face turned quite sour while Kiyomi still look confused.

"Somewhere far away! Not here!" Kiyomi stated.

"Let me remind you that you have no 'home' without Yasusada." Mika deadpanned.

"Home…oh…yeah…" Kiyomi's paranoia stopped.

Mika helped her cousin to sit on the chair. The maid entered with lavender tea and left it on the table before let to continue her other work. Mika poured the tea and set it in front of Kiyomi.

"You can tell me everything. We are cousin also, I always think of you as my sister or brother, whichever you prefer." Mika said as she relaxing.

"I…I…can't."

"Can't spit it out?"

"I just…can't tell…" Kiyomi's red eyes avoiding Mika's blue-yellow eyes.

"Hm. Don't worry. I will always listen to you. I can keep secret. Even from my parents." Mika said as she sips her tea.

The birthday girl cried.

* * *

OMAKE

Jirou glared at the two girls in front of him. But he quickly breaks into a smile.

"Didn't I said don't ruin your make-up?" he smiled.

Kiyomi gulped while Mikazuki quickly bowed her head in apology.

"We are very sorry." Mika said.

"Good. Never do that again, Mikazuki Munechika." Jirou warned.

"Now, you, Kiyomi." Jirou called.

Kiyomi closed her eyes, heart racing for any impact or slap. But she can feel something is wiping her face. She opened her eyes. Jirou is making serious face while wiping her face.

"I will need to redo the make-up. Lucky, the base I used is waterproof!" he sounds proud of himself.

"Now stay still and DON'T do that again." Jirou commanded.

Kiyomi and Mika made a mental note.

 _Never ruin make-up if Jirou is the one who did it._

* * *

AN : Jirou as make up artist is cool, right? He still the same old Jirou so no worries.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer holiday ended so quickly for normal students. Sato Okita greeted his classmates. Most of them already there, some of them decided to skip one day since they still not back abroad. The door slide open and the boys glanced towards the door.

 _Who?_ They thought.

Black hair that now tied in a low ponytail like always and those red orbs, it's the infamous Ikeda Kiyomi. But her mannerism and how she carries herself now has different air. Before, she looks so gloomy and sad. Now, she looks confident and there's an air of haughty lingering near her. Her red eyes still looks sad, but it was covered by that confident smile. She silently walked to her seat.

She winced slightly when she sit down. Some of the boys whispered to their group. Some girls also begin to spread new gossip. Even though Okita already got accustomed to his classmates, Ikeda Kiyomi is the most mysterious one. Like an alien, she sticks out like a sore thumb. The bell rings and the class move on like usual.

The teacher asked them to do group project and Okita turned to see the odd girl. He quickly approached her.

"Ikeda! Can we become partner?" he asked.

"…sure." she nodded.

She begins to do the rough draft of the presentation, making some points before she noticed that he is staring at her.

"Hey." she sounds annoyed.

She frowned.

"Ye-yeah?" he asked.

"Will you work?" she asked.

He bashfully, sheepishly let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry." He managed to say.

She huffed but didn't comment anymore.

"Can I…no, wait, it is a better choice to do this at library." she murmured.

"Huh? Why not my house?" he asked.

"My guardian is strict with me." she replied nonchalantly.

"Can't I go to your house then?" he asked.

"…if you don't mind getting castrated, be my guest." she smirked evilly.

He paled.

"Saturday noon in front of library then? I will text you the time." she confirmed.

"Ah…yes. Wait, did you know my number?"

"No. Write it down on my post-it. I will save it later to my cell." she handed him her post-it.

He blinked before write down his number and handed it back to her. She sticks the post-it note into her schedule book and writes down a small note beside it.

"Call you…later." she said with unreadable smile.

* * *

Kiyomi went home after she and Mika went shopping. They brought some cute lipsticks and anti-acne face cream. They even splurged together to buy-10-get-10-more facial mask. Yasusada welcomed her with annoyed smile. He stopped her at the genkan—the entryway. She bit her inner cheek as she closed the sliding door.

"Mind to report me why you not even bother answering your phone?" he asked.

His hands already twitching quite a lot and his smile is quite strained. She stared back at him for a moment before quickly glanced at her shopping bag then returns her attention back to him.

"I don't want to." she replied.

"Kiyomi." his tone turned firmer.

His smile now disappears and he opened his blue eyes.

"I am not a child anymore. I am legally adult now." she stated.

"You are only legal adult in our family. By national law, you still need to wait four more years." he returned her verbal attack.

"We did sleep together." she argued.

"We did." he nodded.

"That means you shouldn't bother me anymo—"

"You ARE still a teenager, young lady!" he stopped her before she tried.

"I AM NOT! WE DID SLEEP TOGETHER! I AM ADULT NOW!" she screamed.

Her scream echoed loudly in the hallway. Even if others heard it, maids and servants usually stay away from couple's argument. Other Ikeda's member mostly spends their time outside and they also have their own house. The main Ikeda house only consisted a few member so even when Kiyomi and Yasusada have argument, no one dare to stop them.

"Ki. Yo. Mi." he stressed at each syllable, his anger begins to rise.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" she yelled.

"I AM NOT!" he begins to yell back.

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE KEEPING ME OUT FROM ALMOST EVERYTHING! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PROPER FRIEND!" she screamed.

They both panted. Kiyomi coughed slightly. Yasusada's anger ebbed. He looks worried now.

"Kiyomi, you better stop or I will spank you." he threatens her.

 _It was an empty threat, they both know._

"Spank me? What am I? Eight?" she asked with venomous tone after she recovered from her cough.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he quickly keeps his mouth shut. He turned around and decided to leave the argument.

"No. You are sixteen now. You win. But you know what? I did everything for you." he looked hurt as he walked into the hallway.

She sucked a breath. She can't handle this kind of cold treatment of his.

 _No more praises_

 _No more hugs and kisses_

 _No more warmth_

 _No more love_

 _That's it, I can't win…_

She quickly took off her shoes and her socks, running after him. She took his hand.

"I…I am sorry…" she gently squeezed his hand.

He didn't squeeze back.

"I am sorry, Yasusada…" she leaned her forehead to his back.

"I am sorry. I will never do that again. I will always call you if you call me. I will not scream at you again." she murmured.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

He turned to her, she looked up. He gives her an innocent smile that captured her heart.

"Promise me?" he asked with his innocent tone—like a child.

Her pupils dilated for a moment and she almost lost her reply so she nodded. He turned around and gives her a warm hug.

"Thank you! You are such a good girl! Kiyomi is the best!" he praised.

Somehow, her heart got all fluttery inside.

* * *

She texted Sato-kun later, asking him to meet at 11 AM near station. Yasusada said he got meeting with other head clan and might stay out until late. He gave her pocket money since she said she will go to library to do her homework and maybe go shopping alone.

 _The only freedom she got from being adult is that he allows her to go out alone._

Kiyomi stared at the mail he sent to her as reminder to go home early, don't forget that her curfew and that,

 **I love you.**

She can't help but smile. He is such a worrywart that sometimes that she can't help but ditch her class or her friends to go home and stay in his arms. She quickly checks the time.

"I should go." she murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Warning! This chapter content includes adult themes and steamy situation down there! Proceed at your own risk!

* * *

Kiyomi and Sato managed to get their work done in just one hour. Considering that she dislike and feel awkward around boys, one hour is pretty long. Our heroine is wearing a long sleeved blue blouse and black jeans with heeled black shoes. She starts to put things back into the bag and her pencil case.

"Oh, do you mind if I grab a bite?" he asked.

"But we can go home now." She reasoned.

"No! I mean, let's go and get lunch together! Lunch is better to eat with other people!" he said.

Kiyomi stared at him with horror clearly written on her face.

"I know a good store so come on!" Sato asked with pushy tone.

'I need to tell Yasu. Wait, I need to reject him. I never even know why he bothers to have a lunch with me. Yasu can help me reject him.' Her thoughts are racing here and there.

"I—I uhh…I have to go home as soon I am done." She said.

"As soon you done with lunch? Sure!" he replied.

So he managed to get her sit with him for lunch at the udon restaurant. Needless to say, Kiyomi is pretty mortified by his pushy attitude.

"…Why you bother to be my partner and take me to lunch?" she asked.

"You never get a friend to eat together or something?" he asked back.

"No." she replied curtly.

"Wow, that's sad."

That comment really hit Kiyomi's heart. She slurped her kitsune udon louder, hoping he will be disgusted or wince but he watched her in awe.

"Do you like it? The udon here is good! Super goooood!" he said with childish glee.

Kiyomi stared at him with a blank look.

"Okay."

* * *

Yasusada is pacing worriedly. As current head of Ikeda clan after Kashuu Kiyomitsu's death, Yasusada must attend meetings, reporting things and in other words, just a boatload of works that he can't help but feel the works are ridiculous. He keeps glancing at the smartphone, hoping that his dearest Kiyomi will call soon and he got excuse to get away from meeting.

Ishikirimaru winced at the sight of him. Nikka is following the much, much older man obediently with mischievous smile. There is the older of blond twin of Minamoto clan—Imaizumi who is not with his sister. Yasusada also can see Naki is being escorted by his fiancée, Kumiko. They arrive together with Mika and Ichigo. Yasusada noted that a red haired girl with green eyes also arrive with Rai clan.

Kuniyuki—the head clan of Rai arrived with his fiancée, Hotaru. Yasusada noted that Hotaru and the red haired girl must be related since they both own green eyes. Miike clan's head, Mitsuyo is being led by Maeda who fussing him to be on time. Kobizen's head clan is represented by his younger brother—Chikaze who arrive with his fiancée Chizuru. The pale girl mentioned about pranking Ichigo next time they meet while Chikaze chuckled. Kanesada, Horikawa and Kotetsu also arrived together.

Yasusada noticed that Samonji, Date, Kuroda and some more clans not even bother to come. This means the meeting is not concerning their clan and therefore, no invitation for them. Only reports will be given to them. Yasusada sighed.

"God saves us from main house's wrath." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The meeting firstly is talking about Rai clan. The custody of Yamada Aiko normally went to Rai clan but as Kuniyuki decision to take Hotaru as his bride-to-be, Aiko's custody will not be given to Rai but other clan instead. Now, the question is which clan will welcome her?

"Sanjo is rich. They can take her." said one of main house elder.

"Why not merge her to Ikeda. They consists only a few people."

The whispers and murmurs clearly make the red haired girl uncomfortable. Also, she is being dropped from one clan to another as if they do not want to take responsibility of her life.

"Enough with this nonsense!" Ichigo shouted.

"She will be taken to Awataguchi!" he yelled at the unfairness of this meeting.

"But under condition she agrees!" Ichigo continued weakly.

Naki nodded. Kumiko stared at Ichigo.

"And who will care for her? Awataguchi is one of the biggest clans but they have no one to spare to care for her. Midare, Yagen, Hakata and Maeda are taken. They are under restrictive order to be engaged—including yourself—to bigger clan."

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"I will hold emergency meeting."

"No need." Miike clan's head, Mitsuyo cut.

"I asked Maeda to call someone suitable. He will be here soon." Mitsuyo said.

Not too long, the door opened and a young adult enters. Short black hair, sharp black eyes, one of older boys of Awataguchi clan walked towards his brothers. He nodded towards Ichigo, Naki and Maeda.

"Atsushi Toushirou? But I heard he was abroad to Taiwan…" Kumiko murmured.

Atsushi Toushirou looked at the red haired girl with green eyes. It is very obvious that she is tired and annoyed, mentally and physically.

"Are you Yamada Aiko?" Atsushi asked for confirmation.

The girl nodded in sleepy way. Atsushi is approaching her and he kneels to make sure they are on same eyes level.

"Aiko," he called in a very gentle way that Aiko rub her eyes to stay awake.

She is looking at him tiredly and sadly.

"Aiko, do you want to be in Awataguchi clan? We promise that we will take care of you." he asked.

"Do you wanted me to?" she asked back. "I mean, because, I am a bad thing. I am not that smart, I am not that pretty. Also, will everyone leave me alone?" she continued.

"Like how Mommy left me?" she asked.

"We wanted you, Aiko. That's why Ichi-nii offered to. I will never leave you alone because if we get married, we will stay together for a long time."

"Really?" she tilted her head.

"Really." he answered.

"Then I wanted to." she gave her answer.

The second problem to discuss is to make sure that Nikka remember everything and agrees without force that she will be married to Sanjo. The plot twist is that she asked to keep Aoe as her name.

"Because, nowadays, women are free to choose which family name, right?" she asked with fake innocent smile.

Ishikirimaru of course, has no complain as long Nikka chooses to become his fiancée. Mika object to Nikka's request but Kumiko convinced her to let it be. They move to the third problem, Minamoto twin's sibling problem. Midori's act considered harmful to her own twin but Imaizumi keeps defending his own twin, pleading them to not take his twin away. The boy insisted that his sister will stay under Minamoto clan.

"Eh? But she hates you so much that she plotted to kill you, you know?" Sohaya blurted out.

Imaizumi send a glare towards Sohaya. The Miike's youngest quickly shut his mouth, aware that he overstepped his position.

"Even if what Sohaya said is true, I am still the head of Minamoto. If I say she stays, she stays and she will stay."

"That's pretty selfish of him…" Sohaya whispered.

Maeda winced but Mitsuyo only stared impassively at Imaizumi. Ichigo and Naki keep quiet while Mika gave Imaizumi a look.

"If your own twin sister hates you but you insist that she stay under your clan, do you know that it will just destroy her completely?" Mika send another jab.

'Miike and Sanjo are trying to drive us apart, huh?' Imaizumi maybe just a young boy but doesn't mean he didn't remember anything and when his dearest younger sibling will be taken from him, he is ready to protect his right.

"Even if it's what she wanted, no clan will take her."

"Miike will welcome her, right, big brother?" Sohaya asked with smile to Mitsuyo.

Mitsuyo snorted as he stands up. Maeda is following him in tow.

"Do as you like, Sohaya." Mitsuyo said as he is leaving.

"If you won, tell me later so we can prepare her room." Maeda opened the door.

They both left in the middle of meeting.

"He is ditching again?" Chikaze smiled sadly.

"He always like that! Cheer up, Chikaze! Mitsuyo always that gloomy and anyway, if he can, he wanted to avoid summoning." Chizuru chirped, trying to improve the mood.

"Tsuru, we are talking about someone's life here!" Mika scolded the older girl.

"Respect your elder in this world, Mika. I am older than you for now." Tsuru shoot back with smile.

"Yes, you ol—" Mika wanted to counter the attack when Ichigo cover her mouth.

She is only sixteen but Mika know how to make sarcastic remark now thanks to Kumiko—Kogitsunemaru—and Imano.

"Did you wanted to say old hag, you little bi—OOW!?" Chizuru also is bursting with emotion.

Chikaze quickly stepped on her foot, causing her to stop mid-sentence.

"Please continue the meeting." Hatsunene, main house's most important person said with amused tone as if she is enjoying her drama play.

"We deeply apologized for my fiancee's behalf./I am sorry. Chizuru has a bad day this morning." Ichigo and Chikaze said.

The two girls stopped. Mika frowned while Chiruzu scowled. Imaizumi sighed.

"My twin sister Midori will stay under Minamoto clan. And that's final." Imaizumi said with firm tone.

"Well, tell her that Miike clan will welcome her."

"Sanjo, also will welcome her."

"Kobizen also will welcome her."

Imaizumi tensed but the topic is moving again.

"Now, Ikeda. Tell me that you didn't use your authority over a little treasure in your clan." Hatsunene said with same amused tone.

"Nothing. I didn't. We are deeply in love and she needs me." Yasusada said.

"Is that so?" Hatsunene said as she bites her lips seductively.

Needless to say, Hatsunene is a beautiful woman with long black hair and Japanese pale white skin but the way she carries herself and the way she talks show her confidence and wisdom. She usually wears kimono or yukata but her constant companion in main house only Hasebe, some maids and servants who enchanted to her beauty and swore of secrecy to serve her.

"Did you really take care of her?" _because I detected your lie_ , she tell him in roundabout way.

Yasusada hate to bow but he has no choice but to bow to show his sincerity.

"Yes. I did take care of her and the feeling is mutual." He said.

From his point of view, it looks like that. But Hatsunene who knows better merely smiled.

"Please take care of her carefully. She is one of best of our clan so don't let anyone snatch her away."

That's a warning under a false pretense of worry. Did she merely feel sorry that Yasusada is the one who take care of that girl or she truly feel sorry that he didn't understand that girl's feeling?

Yasusada nodded. Hasebe who stand behind Hatsunene take a quick glance at his wristwatch.

"My lady, we must go. You might get dizzy from not eating."

"Why, when you starve, the meal is better!" she commented but she stands up and leaving.

"Please send the report to me later." She said as she left.

"If only that woman stop procrastinating and do her real work, it will be better than having us doing useless meeting like this." One of the main house's elder said.

"She is the first oracle in our clan. That's what happened when you spoil her that bad."

Yasusada huffed. This meeting is tedious.

* * *

When Kiyomi is back home, she noticed that Yasusada is in foul mood. But she still needs to announce herself or his foul mood will worsen.

"Yasu? I am home!" she announced.

"Where were you?" Yasusada asked.

"I told you this morning, I went to do group work for homework." she answered.

"Hug me?" he asked.

Kiyomi dropped her bag, leaving it there on the floor and approaching her fiancée.

"Do you need me to comfort you?" she asked in small voice as she hugs him.

He tightens his hold on her hips.

"Let's go to bed." she said in small voice.

"Why not here?" he asked.

"I like it there." she reasoned.

"Alright." he carries her all the way to the bed.

On the bed, Kiyomi kissed the older man. She know he love the kisses and the tender gestures she give him. She let him undress her as she yank his kimono after undo his obi. Her red eyes staring back at him.

"Lay on your back, Yasu." She murmured softly.

"Will give me a head?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nn." She moved towards his crotch, leaving him on the view of her legs and buttocks.

As she licks and sucks on his member, he begins to tease her, inserting his fingers. She gasped as she stopped and he immediately withdraw while she quickly adjust her position to sit.

"Don't disturb me when I am giving you a head! I might bite it!" she scowled.

"Sorry, sorry. But you are too cute so I can't hold myself."

"Dirty old man!" she cussed as she moved back to suck his penis.

She let out a cute 'nn' as she feels he is rubbing her but she continue her job until he poked her left buttock. She stopped and turned around towards him with annoyed face as her saliva still dribbling to her chin.

"Let's make you feel good now, shall we?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…I only thought you just wanted a head." she said.

"Now, don't say that. I know you want it too, right?" he asked.

She hesitates.

"Be a good girl and I will let you off next time you and Jirou went out together, okay?" he coaxed.

She nodded.

He immediately smiled—a smile she is familiar with, but at the same time, creepy and looks lonesome—and he switched their position. He make sure she lay on her back, feeling comfortable. The teen just stared at her fiancée as he begins to prepare their body. Kiyomi feels the heat, the lust, and everything is going blank as she and Yasusada joined together. By no means, he never rough but today's stress might be too great for him. Each strokes feels as if their frustration melted down and ebbed.

Kiyomi begin to sniff and scratching Yasusada's back as she feel pain and pleasure filling her head. She let out voiceless scream as she is climaxing. The thing dislike from Yasusada is he never waited and will continue even if she still trembling. She told him so many times to come outside but he never listen and since then, she uses birth control. After he is done, she can only staring blankly at the ceiling before getting sleepy.

"Don't sleep." He warned.

"The night is still long and it just evening now." he said.

Kiyomi still panting but she wished that she can go to sleep right now.

* * *

The next day's class needs to be skipped. Yasusada was quite upset he can smell other male's scent on her; and when she wake up, she can only lay on the bed with blank look. The door slides open and she can see Nagasone Kotetsu enter the room.

"Good morning, Kiyomi." He greeted.

Kiyomi's red eyes filled with tears now.

"…Sone-san…!" she tried to get up but her body is hurting her.

"Ssh! It's alright. Let's go to take a bath first. Hachi already prepared bath. You can relax there." He took the blanket and covered her body then carry her towards the bathroom.

Hachisuka already prepared her a small wooden chair for her to sit. She did her best to clean up. Technically and biologically, Nagasone is not her father but he is the closest of father figure for her. Yasu doesn't count, he is more like a lover she had since she was small—a prince but he has no white horse and he is more like a king than a prince. Their house is like their castle.

But different from all fairy tales, hers is not a happy end.

Skipping is not a weird thing for her. Kiyomi usually spend her skipping day as a holiday and resting day. She will use her time to play games and reading books all day on her bed. Yasusada will call her and occasionally, asking for phone sex. Kiyomi likes to think that she is more mature than most of her classmates. She has a husband—Yasusada will fill marriage paper once she hit seventeen—she had sex, she hates the itty-bitty fling she heard from her classmates.

About boyfriends, sex, alcohol, drugs and many more crazy things she know that most teenagers use to indulge their carnal desires. But most of it temporary and she prefer to stay with one person who really care for her and put her as his number one. Ironically, she never thinks Yasusada is the person who thinks of her as number one. She know he had been with ex-lovers in past but our heroine can't trust he already moved on so quickly.

She is checking her messages and LAINE when she noticed someone is dropping her a messages in LAINE chat.

 **Are you okay? You didn't go to school today so I'm worried.**

Kiyomi's red eyes widen a bit before she is smiling a tiny smile and let out a giggle.

'Sato-kun is such a nice person!' she thought.

Kiyomi sighed as she remembers Hachi and Nagasone still there. They all in living room because Kiyomi asked Sone-san to carry her to living room. Hachisuka's face looks pretty grim, Kiyomi noticed.

"Auntie Hachi," she called.

"Yes, Kiyomi?" Hachisuka asked but she continue to peel oranges.

"What's on your mind?" Kiyomi decided to be bold.

Hachisuka is quite bold and dislike the roundabout questions. So Kiyomi always asked everything directly with her aunt.

"…It's Shima." Hachisuka stopped peeling the oranges.

"Is Shima okay?" Kiyomi asked.

"Oh, Shima is very well. It just…Midare's affection is scaring her, that's all." Hachisuka said.

"What can we do? Midare is Awataguchi. Technically, they are older clan than us. Also, Midare is a really touchy person." Sone-san said.

"I just…it's complicated, Nii-san." Hachi said grimly.

Nii-san still a term of endearment Aunt Hachi will use for Sone-san. They practically cousins but they got married and Shima is their daughter who is at same age with Hori and Nikka. They have different gap of generation in their big clans.

Mika's generation—as Kiyomi know for now—consists Mika of Sanjo, Imaizumi and Midori—the twins from Minamoto, Chikaze of Kobizen, Chizuru of Date, Ichigo of Awataguchi, Sohaya from Miike, Kuniyuki of Rai, Kousetsu of Samonji, Ooyama of Kunihiro, Shishiou and Masakuni of Ikeda.

Izumi's generation—who a year older than Kiyomi—which is only consist Izumi of Kanesada and Kunie of Date.

Her generation—most of same age around Kiyomi—including herself and Mutsu from Ikeda, Kasen of Kanesada, Sora of Samonji, Nakigitsune of Awataguchi, Kikkou of Sadamune.

Hori's generation is a year younger than her. Hori of Horikawa, Nao of Amataguchi, Nikka of Aoe, Shima of Kotetsu and Monoyoshi of Sadamune.

The rest belong to older or younger age.

Yasusada was twenty five when she was six. Now ten years has passed, his appearance not changing much. She assumes it's because he has a baby face that made him looks younger. Midare is twenty something—she doesn't remember, beside, Midare hate to mention his age while Shima only a year younger than Kiyomi. Family politic is what drives them to marry each other and taking outsider's child.

"Shima is happy, she really is! But sometimes I got worried. I mean, she just fifteen!" Hachi said.

Ikeda, Kotetsu, Samonji, and most of smaller clans are newer clan and most of them quite hesitant to hand their children to older clan which is more conservative, more traditional and stricter in their old law. Also, Shima is the only daughter of Kotetsu family—of course they will be worried. Yasusada taking her in also to make sure he didn't run off and getting outsider tangled in this messy situation.

"But Midare is a good choice. He can protect Shima in emergency case. Also, Midare promised us that he will passing limit of our agreement." Sone-san said, trying to be positive.

It is quite reassuring for Kiyomi because, even if her future marriage goes bleak and something worst happened, she know she can rely on Yasusada whereas older clan might just throw her away as obstacle.

"Remember what happened last year?" Hachi scowled.

"We found them in toilet, making out. And she was fourteen!" Hachi growled as she ripped the poor orange's skin roughly.

"…" Sone-san didn't say anything.

Looks like he is afraid of his wife's angry outburst.

'Poor orange…' Kiyomi thought.

Also, new year always invite at least one bad memory for all of clan. When she was seven, Yasusada must get into sticky situation in which she rebelled so much that he slapped her and begin to get angry in front of other head clans. When Kiyomi was twelve, Kumiko was publicly humiliated because her own fiancé—Naki—rejected her. Other time, some said Ichigo married into Sanjo because his father pushed him.

Rumors are always circulating around servants and maids. Kiyomi remember during her first three years, Yasusada always kind to her and later angry at her in span of seconds. Now, she is already used to his mood swings.

"Kiyomi, I saw you giggled like a schoolgirl in love. Who send you a love text, is it Yasusada?" Hachisuka asked as she is done with peeling oranges and begin to eat it.

"Umm, no. A classmates. There is a classmate…"

"Wait, is this classmate is male?" Sone-san asked.

"Mm-hm." Kiyomi nodded.

'Yasusada will kill that classmate if he know…' Sone-san nervously sweats.

"So, my classmate sent me this message." Kiyomi showed Hachi her phone.

Hachi nodded.

"Isn't it good? You have a friend now." Hachisuka said.

'No, it's not! Yasusada might kill that boy!' Sone-san thought but he didn't said it out loud.

"His name is Sato Okita. He said his mother is university professor." Kiyomi said.

Nagasone paled.

"Kiyomi, whatever happens, never tell Yasusada that your classmate's name, okay?"

"Why?" Kiyomi asked.

"Should I tell? Should I not…?" Sone-san looks conflicted.

"Tell her. She is adult now and she has right to know. She and Yasusada will get married in future anyway." Hachisuka said firmly.

"…Yasusada…you know that before, Yasusada has ex-lovers, right?" Sone-san gulped.

Kiyomi nodded.

"Well…there's one woman before…her clan is Fujiwara and she…well…let's say he got crush on her but then she went off marry other man."

"Sato Okita-kun is from Fujiwara clan?" Kiyomi asked.

One thing she picked up from Yasusada is observation skill. She also read it before in the book so it is not surprising for her. Sato is one family that affiliated with Fujiwara clan.

"Yes."

"Yasusada might be still sour from that woman's rejection and then, he had affair with Kashuu Kiyomitsu, the previous head of Ikeda. He was deeply in love with Yasusada but then he died."

"Why? Did Yasusada kill him?" Kiyomi asked.

"No. He refused to treat his tuberculosis. Also, he was a workaholic so that worsen his condition. Yasusada found him dead in the morning due to exhaustion."

"Was it only a fling for Yasu?" Kiyomi asked.

"That, can only answered by Yasusada himself." Sone-san gently patted her head.

"Mmm…" Kiyomi nodded.

* * *

AN : Married Kotetsu couple and I ship them. Kasen, Hachi, Souza and Mitsutada just like housewife-kind-of-person (lol). In case some people not notice, Shima is Urashima, everyone's precious cinnamon roll. Sorry if the steamy part not steamy enough. This is my first tie writing steamy scene. :) a review will be nice to make me know what do you think of this fic. Thank your reading this fic and enjoy your day :D


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A quick update before final test!

* * *

Kiyomi bit her lip. She attended school again and Sato-kun still there, being kind and such. Kiyomi noted that some girls glaring at her with envy. Even though in this semester she already rejected three confessions—it's ridiculous that they think they can try to get into her pants, Kiyomi think nothing of it. She prefer Yasusada's quiet company also, he always taught her something new. Maybe it's because of her maturity that gives her a vibe to attract affection of young boys.

As the fall coming near, she knows that their clan will hold another party to make sure everyone attend. She left messages in chat room but only Sora and Naki replied.

 **I must attend said Kou-nii so I will. Btw, don't you think a five years old boy is cute? He is now asking me to skip my class! How cute! :D**

 **I don't want to attend it. Kumiko will try to seduce me again. =_=;; But Ichigo told me to go coz I am head clan now. Q_Q**

From what Kiyomi understand, after Yagen born, Sora was bound to marry the newborn Yagen in future. But Yagen always stick to Sora since he just a toddler and Sora never reject the affection she can get from Yagen. Meanwhile Kumiko who comes from Sanjo always trying her best to make sure Naki at least, like her, Naki always avoided his fiancée due to his own problem. His mother was abusive and always physically hit the boy when he was young. Since then, he is always afraid of older women.

Poor Kumiko is older than him.

That's the problem they can't change—Kumiko personally asked for Naki to be her spouse; also, Sanjo already agree to give Kumiko into Awataguchi while in other hand Ichigo marry into Sanjo.

Kiyomi only stare at her phone with speechless gape. That means she has to attend it. After class bell is ringing and Kiyomi blinked as she see one message from other group chat room of LAINE.

 **Sohaya, will you attend?** —that's Midori.

 **Yea. Bro need me to tick his absent mark (lol)—** Sohaya, Kiyomi noted.

 **Sohaya of Miike, I told you to not chat with my twin!—** It's Midori's twin.

 **This is a group chat, doofus!—** Sohaya replied.

 **Die. Go to hell!—** Imaizumi cursed.

 **No, you die, anija.**

 **Midori, how cruel!**

Kiyomi turned off the notification with blank look. Family drama is already become so conflicted and ridiculous enough that they even argue in LAINE. She blinked when she see Sato is asking to walk her back.

"Sorry, but no." Kiyomi refused.

"Eeeh? Why?" he whined.

'Cute, like a puppy.' She thought before imagining a dog ears on him.

"Someone will be here to pick me up." She said.

Yasusada promised that he will pick her up and they will go for a date. Kiyomi is looking forward of it, she wanted to ask about his ex-lovers.

"Someone?" he frowned.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"What is true?"

"You have a sugar daddy." He said with small voice and blushing face.

She let out a snort before laughing.

"You believe in that rumor?" she asked as she finally stopped laughing.

"Well…I just wanted to confirm it. I mean…"

"I get it." she said.

Her cheeks are twitching to form a smile as she held her laugh.

"Maaaybe?" she grinned.

"Don't tease me!" he is blushing furiously now.

"Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no." she left it ambiguously.

"I must go now. It was pleasant talking with you," she stand up, taking her bag and left.

* * *

Kiyomi give her fiancé a peck on cheek as he opened the door of the car for her.

"Sorry to make you wait," she said as she sit on the front passenger seat.

"It's alright. I just come back from main house." he said as he sits on his driver seat.

"You are visiting Hatsunene-sama without me?" she asked with a pout.

"You have class." He pointed out.

"But it's Hatsunene-sama! I like her. She is nice to me." Kiyomi said.

"Next time. You will meet her at new year party." He reminded her.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"I want to visit-"

"Not Mika. Not her. She is dangerous."

"She is kind." Kiyomi pouted again.

"She is a manipulative bi-" he stopped himself. "She is a manipulative woman, you know?" he changed the word.

"Well, if that's what you said." She shrugged.

They ended up going for a simple date. He took her to bookstore, buying her snacks and dinner. She is now holding his hand and he is now in a better mood. Sensing this as chance, she start to ask.

"Yasu," she called.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about your exes?" she asked.

His hand is sweating now.

"What do you want to know?" he asked robotically,

"Anything. We will get married, right? I want to know." She said.

"…You already know Kashuu Kiyomitsu's story." He dodged the subject.

"I said exes." She pressed.

"I had a crush on my teacher once."

"And?"

"I moved on already." He said.

Kiyomi maybe just a sixteen years old teenager but she knows Yasusada better than he knows her. She also know that he is lying. She stopped walking. He also stopped.

"Kiyomi?" he asked.

Her hand tightens her hold on his.

"…it's okay. I just need to tie my shoelace. It loosen." She said as she loosen her hold on him.

True to her words, her shoelace is loose. He took her hand, prevent it from leaving his hold.

"Let me," he said.

He kneeled down and tied her shoelace, ignoring every bystander's glance or curious stare. For outsider, it was meant to be romantic gesture but Kiyomi can see that another distance of their intimacy is widened.

"Done," he said.

"Thank you," she murmured.

* * *

As soon they reach bedroom, Kiyomi begin to lay on the futon as Yasusada placed down the shopping bags.

"Yasu," she called.

He turned to her, only to find her already grinning mischievously.

"Hold me?" she asked.

He never rejected her advance.

* * *

Saturday morning is a nice time to relax. Kiyomi love the crispy autumn's chill. It's an excuse to stay in the futon and snuggle to Yasu if he still around. She is sitting there with a thin yukata she use for sleep and staring at the view of inner garden. The messages on LAINE are not interesting for her anymore. It is mostly about the autumn party. She is happy to see Mika, Sora and Naki but if Yasusada triggered by something, she is kind of expecting—like how Midare and Shima got caught making out, Yasusada to lead her to a public sex or something crazy.

If this year is tame enough, it will be another Yagen's outburst to make sure Hasebe not disturbing his time with Sora; or, Chizuru and Mika's arguing about practically everything; or, Monoyoshi trying to get Nao to play with him with Honebami trying his best to prevent his younger sister to be taken by Monoyoshi; or, Kunie hitting Mitsutada with her doll just because he didn't pay attention to her.

Kiyomi gently slapped the hands that traveled to her inner thighs. Almost a little bit and it might slipped into her panties.

"Yasu, not in the morning." She said.

"I trained you better than that." He merely replied. "Also, it's noon already." He added.

His hands not stopping as he gently caress her inner thighs with one and another leaving her panties and move to her breasts.

"Your breasts definitely bigger than last time I touched."

"You touched it yesterday." She scoffed.

"Mm. Then, since you were eight." He fixed his sentence.

She rolled her eyes. He pinched her nipple and she moaned. His touch always sent shivers to her spine and somehow, no matter how foul her mood is, he always can trick her body to give up.

"Ya…su…" she panted.

"Hm?" he asked with a low rumble.

His hand which is resting on her inner thigh and circling on her ticklish spot now moved like a spider.

"I…sto—stop making me…."she panted as his hand creeping closer to the spot of her instant weakness.

Even when his hand only rest on her thigh, she already feel ticklish and half expecting something indecent.

"I…I can't think…" she said flushed face.

"Then don't think." He said simply.

She turned towards him. Kissing passionately, he shoves his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers. They quickly broke the kiss. She needs air and she let out a small protesting sound when he finally makes her sitting on his body. She draws her breath and staring at him. Her red eyes staring back at his blue. She can see her reflection there. Ignoring it, she gently touched his chest—he is not that lanky but he is not that beefy as well. His innocent face is hiding his beast.

She kissed the beauty mark under his left eye. His face scrunched into impatient, annoyed face level one. His primal instinct already awakened and she will not get out from this, she knows but she wanted to have more sincere contact with him.

"Do it yourself. You are a good girl, right?" he asked.

She let out a whine before move to positioning his hard member. Her red eyes flashing accusing look before she move and let him enter her. She panted because for her, it hurt, it feels sticky, it smells like sweats, and it is quite uncomfortable. She doesn't understand of why Yasusada like to do it with her. For her, while it is good that she might feel like something is making her stop thinking and worrying, she still dislikes it. Sometimes she feels like as if she is a masochist.

Yasusada kissed her feverishly as if each kisses still not enough to satisfy his primal lust. Kiyomi screamed a protest when Yasusada switched their position, a sign of he is really impatient now. He moved in his own pace, as Kiyomi now begin to pant harder.

"Yasu…it hurt…Yasu….Ah!" Kiyomi begin to protest louder.

"Ssh, I will make it all better so no need to cry." Yasu murmured.

But it is clear from his expression that he will not stop and it will not make her feel better.

"Ya…su…" she gulped. "Please…do it….out…side…out…" she pleaded as she is now crying.

She scratched his back as he released his seed inside.

It took her minutes to calm down from all the sobbing and crying. Yasusada gently strokes her head and whispering sweet nothings but what she wanted most is reassurance that he will not throw her out or leaving her all alone.

'Sleepy…' with that, she decided to sleep.

* * *

Yasusada frowned as he sees her phone buzzed. He took it and began to check through her contact list and her messages. He stared at one name—Sato Okita. He frowned in suspicion.

"Yasu?" she rubbed her eyes to stay awake.

"Who is this Sato Okita?" Yasusada asked with a smile.

Kiyomi paled. It is a smile she know it so well. When she was six, she was bullied by a boy and then, the boy…the boy…he…

'What happened to the boy?' her breath quickens and she is staring at her fiancé with fear.

"What it is, dollface? Cat got your tongue?" he asked with that eerie smile.

His blue eyes finally opened and his smile vanished. She gulped. Unconsciously, she is trembling and her body lost her strength. He pinned her down to the bed with dangerous blue eyes peering at her.

"He….he is the cla-classmates I told you a-about annoying me for…we-weeks!" she managed to said as she closed her eyes in fear.

"Really?"

"Really! Really! He is just a friend! Just a classmate!" she screamed in panic.

Yasusada not convinced. She is panting from fear and she is crying now.

"Yasu…." She sobbed.

"Tell me the truth, dollface. I know if you are crying like this means you have something to hide."

Maybe he knows her better than she expected.

"I didn't lie! I didn't lie! I didn't lie! I DIDN'T LIE!" she is crying out loud now.

"Should I make you remember of what happened to liars? They got punished."

"Yasu…I didn't lie….he just a friend…" she sobbed and sniffled.

"Yasu….please….you scare me…." she said with pure terror.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked again.

"Yes…Yes…honest…it's the truth…" she murmured weakly.

"You know," his blue eyes flick to look around.

"Do you remember how they got punished?" he asked.

"They….they got…" her heartbeat is racing faster.

"They got…they-their tongue cu-cut…" she said with sniff.

"And?"

"An-and…nobody…nobody believe them,,,," she opened her eyes.

"Yes. That's what happened. So you will spill the beans more than that or I will personally cut your legs and arms and chained you here forever."

She shuddered and let out animalistic terrorized scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAA!" she is desperate and keep screaming while trashing around.

Unfazed, Yasusada finally moved and distanced himself from her. She still let out her scream. The fear he instilled in her still not going away. By the time she finally screamed until her throat sore, she is still trembling and crying but no longer she is trashing around due to exhaustion.

"I…I never….wanted to be his friend….He did it first….he approached me…." She said with her hoarse voice.

Yasusada took the pitcher of water at the corner of the room and pour a glass of warm water for her. She took it gratefully and let it soothe her throat.

"…He..he…asked me for group work….then…he took me to…to a restaurant…" she said weakly.

"And did you refused?"

"He insisted…" she defended herself.

"Sato….huh?" Yasusada gently caress her head.

"Let's get you cleaned up. We don't want to have stink and wet futon." He said as he carries her to the bath.

* * *

AN : is it passive aggressive approach? Is it really love? Abstract object is really hard to decipher and forgive my lack of creativity in using words. Even I don't get how complicated the words and how to arrange it sometimes. Should I continue YasuKiyo interaction or move to another couple?


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Thank you very much, Silven K for the reviews. Actually, this story has no beta at all so I am struggling with some grammar and errors but I will try my best to improve.

* * *

The end of year and coming of new year celebrations causing most of the adults busy doing their preparations. Ten years old Kiyomi glared at Mika while she sticks to the corner of the room, wishing that Yasusada paid more attention to her instead of stupid preparation. Twelve years old Mikazuki hummed as she did her homework while Nakigitsune also sticks to the other corner of the room, not talking and opted to hug his doll.

Nine years old Hori, Nikka and Nao played in inner garden, jumping up and down with Hori's skipping rope as they three take a turn to play. Ten years old Sora prefer to bug Hasebe who keeps scolding her, earning Midare's quick check almost every few minutes. The twelve years old twins Imaizumi and Midori sitting together but there's tension between them.

Eleven years old Kunie and twelve years old Masakuni is playing with Kunie's pet cat, Kurinyan. Masumi looks hesitant before relaxed as Kurinyan is purring. Kiyomi stands up before slides the door open. Mikazuki caught her wrist.

"Where are you going, my bestie Kiyomi?" Mika asked.

"…water. I am thirsty." Kiyomi replied.

Mika shrugged and released Kiyomi's wrist. Kiyomi rolled her eyes and left to the kitchen. The kitchen filled with busy adults. The girl took glass and tries to get help from adults as the water pitcher is too far from her reach but she got no response from all busy adults who are in hurry. Kiyomi sighed and she turned to the water refill machine. She pressed for warm water and waited until it almost full and stopped the machine.

"What did I said about not coming out from the room?" she freezes.

"Ya-yasusada…?" she shivered. "Just water…" she reasoned.

He hummed.

"I see."

"Come back to the room before I start to worry." he said.

"Ri-right…" she quickly took the glass and left to the room.

* * *

The scream of a child can be heard from their echoes of the hallway. Kiyomi is practically trying to let her weight grounded her on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Yasusada is staring at her with cold look.

"I HATE YASUUUUUUU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOUUUUUUUU!" she screamed.

Sensing his cousin in distress, Nakigitsune is shivering and trembling. The poor boy quickly curled up to the corner, eyes wide and he hugged his fox stuffed toy while keeping quiet as if he can become invisible that way. Kumiko quickly try to coax her young groom-to-be to get out with her. Kunie is practically sobbing.

"Aaa…..uuu…." she only managed some gibberish sound as Mitsutada quickly picked Kunie up and escape the room, trying to calm his future wife by murmured that they will go search Kurinyan.

Midori only stared at her cousin. Imaizumi took her hand but she slapped it and left. Imaizumi quickly followed her. Nao is terrified and she quickly hide behind Tsubami. Tsubami carries little Nao and he sent a glare at Monoyoshi before asking Ichigo and Naki to left together. Midare ushered Shima to go with her parents.

'As one of responsible adult, Yasusada need to grow up,' Midare thought..

"Yasusada, Kiyomi's cry will not stop if you only glare at her!" Midare scolded.

"This is not your business!" Yasusada snapped.

"STUPID YASUUUUU! STUPID! STUPIIIIIIID!" Kiyomi screamed her lungs out.

Yasusada glared at her.

"Are you done?" he asked coldly.

"Are you done, little miss?" he asked.

She hiccupped, sobbed and tears still there. But she is stubbornly trying to win the argument. His blue eyes now are glaring at her red eyes. It was so intense that Midare can't even break the argument. With cold eyes, Yasusada slapped the ten years old but he quickly broke down. Kiyomi stared with wide eyes at him.

"Look at what you did! You made me slapped you! Why you do this to me, Kiyomi?" he asked with broken, half-crying voice.

"….aa….uu….Ya-su?" Kiyomi asked weakly.

"Umm….I am sorry, Yasu…" she murmured weakly.

"I am sorry…" she walked closer and tugged his kimono's sleeve.

"I am sorry, Yasu….forgive me?" she asked with a small voice as if it is her who is talking with a child.

"Really?" he asked.

"What are you apologizing for, Kiyomi?" he asked tiredly.

"I am sorry…for making you feel bad…for screaming…" she said with guilt.

He kneels down.

"Hug me?" he asked.

She quickly hugs him, trying to make it up for him and he is smiling. Unknown to her, his smile contained something sinister.

* * *

AN : From here, it will be a change. Thank you for reading the first part.


End file.
